


Magnus catches Alec

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Alec had a day off and decides to self indulge but gets interrupted by his husband who takes charge!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 92





	Magnus catches Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever wrote.
> 
> Magnus and Alec do have safe words and Alec could of said his any point but didnt want to. 
> 
> Disclaimer characters arent mine.

Magnus had just come home from being with clients all day, who knew adjusting every shadowhunter wards against downworlders in Idris would take this long he'd been adjusting them for weeks.

He had left Alec in bed that morning as he had a day off but he was no where to be seen, Maybe he decided to go into work anyway, he was about to take his phone out and send Alec a text when he heard deep shallow breaths and quiet whimpering coming from their bedroom.

Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly headed to their bedroom, he came to abrupt stopped when he saw it.

Alec was facing the head board naked and was on his knees with his favourite toy deep in his ass, Magnus could tell the way Alec’s arm was he slowly jerking himself.

♡♡♡

Magnus had left him in bed this morning, Alec had a day off but Magnus had to work, Alec had wondered if maybe he should go to work himself, it wasnt like there was much to do at home.

He dragged himself out of bed around late afternoon and headed towards the bathroom, on his way he caught sight of himself in the mirror!

Oh god my husband is such a animal he thought to himself, his neck and chest was covered in hicky's, he couldnt remember Magnus leaving so many Mark’s but then again he had been blindfolded and tied up whilst his Magnus had fucked him with four fingers and brought him to the edge and back multiple times last night.

Alec decided he wouldnt go into work this afternoon, he would take a bit me time 2which is why Magnus had found him like he had.

♡♡♡

Magnus watched as Alec pushed back on the toy, Magnus wondered how long Alec had been doing this to himself.

“ oh daddy, fuck your cock feels so good”   
Magnus was so turned on! Something about seeing his husbands swollen rim around the big plug, it was a miracle he hadn’t just waltzed into the bedroom and taken his husband.

After a few more moments of watching Alec Magnus decided he was done waiting he wanted to be in his husband now!   
“Hmm what’s this Alexander?”

Alec gave a brief jump before relaxing and taking his blindfold off so he could turn his head and look at Magnus.

“ I was bored, lonely and horny daddy”  
It wasn’t often they indulged in daddy kink but obviously Alec wanted to play"

“ yes well daddy didnt give you permission to play with your cock and he certainly didnt give you permission to stretch your hole like that"

“ I’m sorry daddy!” 

“ I know baby, carry on” 

When They first experimented with this Alec had been unsure but now playing daddy’s boy was one of his favourite kinks.

“But I broke a rule”

“Yes and we will address that later but Daddy wants to watch you play with your hole"

Alec didnt wait to be asked again, he slowly shuffled around his knees before flopping down on his back and reaching between his legs to take hold of the plug and slowly began fucking himself with it.

Magnus watched as his husband as he repeatedly fucked himself, he snapped his fingers to remove his clothes before joining Alec on the bed.

“ Its daddy’s turn to play" Magnus stopped Alec’s hand. “ Hold your legs open for me baby"

Alec did what he was told, he felt exposed just the way he liked it, Magnus grabbed the lube on the bed and pulled the toy all the way until only the tip was inside before squirting more lube on the toy and pushing it back into Alec hard.

Magnus kept up a punishing pace, he couldnt help but groan, the way he would pull the toy out so only the tip was inside before slowing pushing it back in.

“ Please daddy, I need more" Alec wasnt sure what more actually was all he knew was that he wanted it.

“ very well baby boy” Magnus summoned Alec’s favourite anal beads, he withdrew the other toy and placed in on the bed before slicking the beads up and slowly pushing three in.

“ daddy can I suck you cock?” Alec really wanted to get his mouth on his husband.

“Of course since you asked nicely” Magnus helped Alec up off the bed and guided him to a kneel position before grabbing his own cock and smearing precum across Alec’s lips.

Alec ran his tongue over his lips to taste Magnus before opening his mouth and taking Magnus.

Magnus groaned as he felt the wet heat of Alec’s mouth around his cock. “ fuck! So good for me! My good boy!” 

Magnus couldn’t help but fuck Alec’s mouth deep, he knew Alec must not mind as he didnt stop him and just held on to hips.  
Magnus was close but there was no way he was going to come in Alec’s mouth, so he pulled away, Alec let out a high pitched whine.

“ Hey enough of that! You still have to be punished for playing with yourself”

Magnus placed his hand against Alec’s cheek “ since you had been so eager to have my cock in your hole without thinking about what I wanted, you will be fucking me”

Alec went to open his mouth to complain but he knew it would be no use so he immediately closed it again.

Magnus helped Alec back to the bed and his original position but this time he made sure there was enough pillows supporting Alec’s head.

Magnus climbed on top of his husband facing away from him “ get me ready baby boy" 

Alec went to reach for the lube but Magnus stopped him “ ah ah I want you to get me ready with your tongue” 

Magnus moved further back so Alec could reach him without hurting his neck. Alec couldnt help but let out a long groan before leaning forward and licking a stripe over Magnus hole.

“ oh shit! That’s right baby! So good"   
Alec used his hands to spread Magnus cheeks apart and speared his tongue into his hole.

Whilst alec was preparing Magnus, Magnus was pulling at the beads, he watched how Alec’s hole would expand around the head before pushing it back it. 

Magnus couldnt take it anymore he need Alec in him! So with that in mind he pulled himself away from Alec’s mouth.

Magnus snapped his fingers to make sure he was well lubed up and stretched before moving back down Alec and sinking himself down on his cock.

“ Daddy you feel so good around my cock! I could come” 

Magnus looked over his shoulder “ I wont make you ask me for permission but make sure you warn me when you about to"

“ Yes daddy! I’ll tell you”

“ Good boy, now let daddy enjoy his ride"

Magnus raised himself up before slamming back down, the way Alec’s cock was rubbing against his walls and pressing against his prostate it was a surprise he hadnt come on the first go.

Magnus kept up his pace, Alec couldnt hold on any longer!! 

“ Daddy I’m going to come" 

Just as Alec’s orgasm hit him, Magnus pulled the beads out of Alec, which made Alec thrust upwards a bit to hard but it was obvious that Magnus didnt mind to much as he then came all over Alec’s thighs and his own abs.

Magnus climbed off of Alec carefully and flopped down next to him and summoned a cloth to clean them up.

“ You should greet me like that more often Alexander!” 

“ Maybe I will” Alec just snuggled in close to Magnus and put his head on his chest whilst Magnus wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
